Apple Caramel
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Haruto memberikan apel karamel pada Kaito! Akankah Kaito menyukainya? Atau malah membuangnya seperti kudapan lain yang seringkali diberi oleh para penggemarnya?


_**Story By:**_**Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Kazuki Takahashi****, Shin Yoshida**** &amp; Naohito Miyoshi.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/**__**Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, A**__**R**__**, semi-OOC.**_

_**Main Chara: **__**Kaito Tenjou &amp; Mizael.**_

**Tokoh pendukung: ****Haruto Tenjou**

_**Pair: **__**GalaxyMaster.**_

_**A/N: **__**Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Apple Caramel**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Manis? Cek.

Segar? Lumayan.

Lengket? Iya.

Oke, cukup. Kaito mengerutkan alisnya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Haruto memberikannya makanan aneh ini. Ya, sebuah apel yang telah dilumuri cairan kecoklatan lengket yang ia ketahui itu adalah karamel. _Hell, no_, dibandingkan adiknya yang menyukai kudapan, Kaito jauh lebih menyukai makanan lain yang lebih menyehatkan. Buah? Ia lebih suka memakannya tanpa harus dicelupkan dalam karamel seperti ini.

Memang, tak jarang Kaito mendapatkan hadiah semacam ini, apalagi dari para wanita. Tetapi, bukan Kaito jika ia tidak menelantarkannya, menerima saja tidak. Masalahnya, apel karamel ini ia dapatkan dari adik kesayangannya! Oh, Haruto, keisenganmu keterlaluan. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Kaito memakan makanan ini?

"Benar-benar kau, Haruto ...," gumam Kaito sembari menghela napas panjang. Kedua matanya mengerling ke sekitar, sepi.

Wajar saja, tengah malam begini, meski Heartland diterangi oleh banyak lampu, tetapi tetap saja sepi tanpa adanya orang-orang. Paling hanya beberapa _O-bots_ saja yang masih berkeliaran. Baguslah, dengan begini Kaito dapat berjalan-jalan dengan tenang sembari menikmati apel karamelnya secara perlahan.

"Semoga saja selama cuti, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan langsung kembali ke pekerjaan setelahnya ...," harap Kaito, pemuda berponi _tael _itu duduk di kursi taman, berhadapan dengan air mancur. Tunggu, cuti? Apa yang dimaksud Kaito Tenjou dengan 'cuti'?

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cuti dari pekerjaannya meneliti bersama rekan-rekannya di laboratorium, yakni Christopher, Tron, Orbital 7, dan ayahnya. Adiknya sudah mulai sekolah, jarang ikut dalam penelitian. Tentunya hal ini banyak menyita waktu Kaito, oleh karena itu ia terpaksa cuti untuk istirahat. Jujur saja, itupun harus dengan paksaan dari Chris. Benar-benar, Kaito Tenjou, gila kerja.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menikmati apel karamelnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hm~ lumayan enak juga, tetapi tetap saja satu apel karamel ini terlalu banyak bagi Kaito. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa membuangnya, Haruto akan mengomelinya nanti.

Sembari menikmati angin malam, Kaito mengerling, memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitar. Mungkin saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti ... seorang gadis berambut kuning lembut yang berjalan di dekat tumbuhan semak-semak di dek—Eh?

Kaito mengerjap, cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Terlihat pada pandangannya, seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai seseorang yang selalu saja ngotot menyebut Kaito adalah rival dan tak pernah mau mengakui bahwa Kaito juga pemilik asli Galaxy Eyes.

Satu lagi, Kaito juga tahu benar bahwa orang itu adalah **laki-laki**.

"Mizael ...?"

"Ng?" 'Gadis' itu menoleh.

Sesama permata biru saling bertatapan.

"Eh ...?" Kedua mata 'Gadis' itu melebar.

Kaito shock, tak salah lagi! 'Gadis' ini benar-benar **dia**! Tetapi, kok ...? Terusan putih? Cek. Pita berwarna putih di kepala? Cek. Wajah manis? Ce—HELL NO! KAITO MEMIKIRKAN APA BARUSAN?!

"K-K-K-Ka-Kai ...!" Ah, bagus, 'gadis' ini juga shock sama sepertinya. Bahkan ia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kaito.

"APA-APAAN BAJUMU ITU?!/KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersaman, ya, Kaito dan Mizael.

Spontan, wajah Mizael memerah. Ia kalang kabut menutupi rupanya saat ini. Hei! Seorang Mizael yang terkenal akan kekeraskepalaannya berpenampilan seperti wanita pada umumnya dan dilihat oleh rivalnya?! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?! Sementara itu, Kaito memperhatikan Mizael, dipandanginya wujud Mizael dari ujung rambut hingga mata kaki.

"Jangan seenaknya melihatku, brengsek!" larang Mizael, kesal melihat Kaito.

"Hei, kau sendiri kenapa berpenampilan seperti ini, eh, Mizael?" sahut Kaito balik, membuat Mizael jadi kalang kabut sendiri.

"I-itu ..." Tak dapat menjawab, Mizael menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Heran, ada apa dengan orang ini? _Cross-dress _memangnya? Setelah terdiam cukup lama, barulah Mizael mulai berucap.

"T-tadi siang, aku taruhan dengan Vector ...!"

Kaito bersidekap, mendengarkan. Hei, tak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang, 'kan? Biarkan saja Mizael melanjutkan ucapannya, masalah pertanyaan, bisa ditunda sampai ia selesai.

"L-lalu ..., er ...?" sambung Mizael, ucapannya terputus-putus. Tampaknya ia masih ragu dan malu untuk menjelaskan.

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Kau menerimanya dan kalah, begitu?" terka Kaito.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak kalah!" protes Mizael cepat, hening sejenak, sebelum ia kembali salah tingkah, "... H-hanya mengalah."

/_Tak bisa disangka-sangka, rupanya saking keras kepalanya ia sampai menyanggupi taruhannya. Benar-benar ..._/ Sudah jelas itu bohong. Entah apa yang dilakukan Vector dan Mizael hingga membuat Mizael kalah, pasti Vector mengucapkan berbagai kalimat yang membuat Mizael ngotot menyanggupi apapun taruhannya tanpa menyadari niat buruk Vector. Kaito menghela napasnya, Mizael ini memang tidak bisa jujur dalam kekalahannya.

"K-kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Kukira kau lebih suka di dalam ruang pengap itu," kata Mizael, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hanya sekedar mencari angin," jawab Kaito singkat, ia menggigit sedikit apel karamel di tangannya.

"Eh, apa itu yang di tanganmu?" tanya Mizael, kedua matanya mengerjap melihat benda aneh di tangan Kaito.

"Apel karamel," jawab Kaito lagi, singkat. Tak berkeinginan menawari Mizael. Siapa tahu Mizael malah ingin memintanya, walau pasti lebih banyak gengsinya.

"..." Benar saja, Mizael memang tidak berbicara lagi, diam. Namun, kedua matanya fokus pada apel karamel itu. Kaito menyadarinya, namun tetap tidak menawarinya. Toh, pastinya Mizael akan berkilah bahwa ia tak mau. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan terjadi. Mizael yang tampak menginginkan apel karamel itu, dan Kaito yang tetap diam sambil menikmati apel karamelnya.

Lama kelamaan, Mizael mulai kesal karena Kaito terus-terusan memakan makanan itu tanpa menawarinya. Ia ingin meminta, tetapi ... Hei! Mizael meminta makanan dari Kaito? Pasti hal ini akan dicatat di buku rekor dunia. Hih! Mizael tak akan sudi hal itu terjadi.

Diam-diam, Kaito menyeringai. Jujur saja, ia menikmati melihat ekspresi wajah Mizael saat ini. Beda dengan saat duel, di saat seperti ini, Mizael memang seringkali kesulitan menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Tunggu, apa tidak salah? Kaito menikmatinya?!

/Ah, sudahlah. Biar saja,/ batin Kaito. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ng? Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Mizael seraya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pulang," jawab Kaito lagi, benar-benar singkat. Anehnya, ia justru melangkah mendekati Mizael. Terang saja Mizael jadi heran melihatnya.

"Hei, kau tidak salah ar—Hmp!" Belum sempat Mizael melepaskan ucapannya, Kaito dengan sigap membungkamnya dengan apel karamel itu.

"Hmp! Peh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Mizael setelah berhasil menyingkir dari apel karamel yang masih dipegangi oleh Kaito. Ih, sekitar bibirnya jadi kotor terkena lumuran karamel. Bukannya meminta maaf, Kaito justru terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" protes Mizael.

"Enak?" tanya Kaito, tak menghiraukan protesan Mizael.

"Kaito Tenjou ..." Wajah Mizael memerah, ia mengepalkan tangannya, betapa inginnya ia menghajar pemuda ini sekarang juga. Kaito tak peduli. Ia kembali menggigit apel karamelnya, tepat di bagian yang dikenakannya pada bibir Mizael.

"Manis~" Dengan itu, Kaito benar-benar berlalu, pergi meninggalkan Mizael yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"AWAS KAU, KAITO TENJOU!"

* * *

"Nii-san_, darimana apel karamel itu?"_

"_Kubeli saat patroli tadi."_

"_Hah? Sejak kapan _Nii-san_ jadi suka apel karamel?"_

"_Entahlah~"_

* * *

_**Rasa manis alami nan segar dari apel yang bercampur dengan manis, gurih, dan lengket dari karamel.**_

_**xXx  
**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
